The Screwed-Up World of Gumball Part 2
T'he Screwed-Up World of Gumball' is a fanfiction made by MissingNo., WikiStarter, and Cwisteh. This is Part 2. Remember to leave feedback on my Talk Page! If you did not read Part 1, click here. If you need Part 3, click here. NOTE: '''This story was told by Gumball Watterson himself. There are only few witnesses who believe this is true, but if this is true or not is '''your descision. Characters used in this chapter * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Nicole Watterson * Banana Joe * Penny (brief cameo) * Miss Simian * Alternate Gumball Watterson * Alternate Darwin Watterson Plot THE STORY SO FAR Gumball and Darwin go through security in the school to get to an object found in the courtyard, with no way of knowing Banana Joe had followed. The trio are sucked into the object. The setting has changed. The trio are still in the school, but it is bright outside. The school looks a bit different. The remains of the Security Bots are no longer on the floor, and the bookshelf Gumball tipped over is in perfect position. Darwin: '-confused- Gumball? Why is it sunny out? '''Gumball: '''I don't know. It didn't seem like a whole night passed since we got sucked into that thingy. -The door from the classroom nearest to them opens, and Penny comes out- '''Gumball: '''Hey, it's Penny! -lovestruck- Hi, Penny... -Penny looks at Gumball with an astonished look, and runs back into the classroom- '''Gumball: '-devastated- Oh man. Penny usually isn't like this. 'Darwin: '''Wait, if she was in class, dosen't that mean we should also be in- -Miss Simian comes out of the class- '''Miss Simian: '-frightened- Hey! You two are already in class! How are you- -An alternate Gumball and Darwin comes out of the classroom- 'Alternate Gumball: '''What's wrong, Miss Simian? '''Miss Simian: '-confused- Um... How are you... -Miss Simian looks back and forth at both Gumballs- 'Miss Simian: '''Too much coffee. Get back in class, Gumball. '''Alternate Gumball: '''Ok, Miss Simian. -They walk back in the classroom- '''Gumball: '-shocked- What was that? 'Darwin: '''This is wierd, Gumball. Let's go back to our house, Ok? The scene shifts to Gumball and Darwin's house. Everything seems reversed, so Gumball and Darwin have a hard time maneuvering through the house. '''Gumball: '''Hi, mom! -Nicole looks behind her, shocked at Gumball's precence- '''Nicole: '-yelling- Gumball Watterson! You know better then to skip school! 'Darwin: '''Gumball, what is mom talking- -Nicole drives Gumball and Darwin back to school- '''Nicole: '''Noallw, you better not skip school again! '''Darwin: '''Gumball, something is wrong. '''Gumball: '''Don't worry. At least we have Banana Joe with us. '''Darwin: '''Gumball... where did Banana Joe go? '''Both: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! '''Miss Simian: '''Hey, get back in class! The scene changes to Gumball and Darwin's classroom. Everyone is giving them weird looks, except Penny. Penny had a look of hate in her eyes. '''Gumball: '-dissapointed- I don't know what happened, but now we're in school again! I can't believe- hey! Banana Joe! 'Banana Joe: '''Hey guys! I got caught trying to follow you. '''Miss Simian: '-yelling- Stop talking! Ok, our lesson today is... -Miss Simians voice becomes distant as the trio talk- 'Gumball: '''Something isn't right here. '''Banana Joe: '''Yeah. I saw you leave to go to the bathroom and you're back 30 seconds later. '''Darwin: '-frail voice- Banana Joe... we were at our house. 'Banana Joe: '''That can't be right! That would mean- -Alternate Gumball and Darwin enter the room- '''Alternate Gumball: '''Hey Miss Simian, we're baaaaaaa.....uuhhhh... -Alternate Gumball and Darwin catch a glimpse of Gumball and Darwin with a bewildered look on their faces- '''Alternate Darwin: '-angry- Imposters! Here to steal our indentities! '''Gumball: '''What?! No, we weren't trying to- '''Alternate Gumball: '''Get them! -The class starts chasing the trio- '''Darwin: '''Run!!!! '''End of Part 2! Leave feedback/comments on MissingNo.'s Talk Page! Next Part >>> Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Part 2 of fanfics